


Just a little bit more

by Queenofthebees



Series: Baby whats your sign? [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Jealous sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: It didn’t bother him that she had experience. In fact, it had been just as well that she had! And, he was glad all his sexual experience had been with her, under her patient teachings. He wouldn’t have wanted it any other way, truly, he wouldn’t!Still, a stupid, jealous and selfish part of him wanted something, an experience from her that was his alone





	Just a little bit more

“You know,” Theon commented lightly as he lowered his spoon back into his bowl. “I’m proud of you mate!”

“The same cannot be said for me,” Jon replied, wrinkling his nose as he looked around his old flat. “I thought we were going to the cinema. It’s three in the afternoon!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Theon muttered, waving his hand. “I’ll be ready shortly. It won’t take me two minutes in the shower. Actually, make it five because I didn’t have my morning wank.”

“Gross,” Jon sighed, shaking his head.

“Oh, come on. Like you don’t still have a wank despite being with Sansa!”

“I don’t broadcast it!”

Theon nodded, finally slipping off the chair and heading to the sink to rinse his bowl. Jon sighed again, flopping down onto the sofa as he waited for Theon to get ready.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see Sansa’s name on the screen, next to the message symbol. He smiled as he opened the message to see her pouting face, her bar uniform shirt just poking up above the bottom of the photo. She had sent a message saying she hoped he had fun but that he had better be feeling sorry for her too. He sent a quick message back, assuring her that he was very sympathetic.

“Right, let’s do it!” Theon called, poking his head through the door. “God, Jon. Hurry up!”

Jon rolled his eyes as he pulled himself to his feet and followed Theon out of the door.

***

“Oh!” Theon clicked his fingers as they got out of the car and he pressed the lock button as they started walking. “I forgot to elaborate earlier.”

“It’s alright. Don’t give yourself a headache, mate.”

“Ha ha ha,” Theon drawled, rolling his eyes. “I was going to say I’m proud of you. Making it work with Sansa and stuff.”

“You didn’t think I could?” Jon questioned.

“Not that. Just that…well, you were so shy. And a virgin. Sansa…I’ve known her a while and she’s a social butterfly, she knows what she wants. And experienced, obviously.”

“We balance each other,” Jon responded with a shrug and Theon nodded.

“Totally. I just meant, I’m proud of you for going for it and for making it work, despite being a shy ‘un.”

Jon nodded, appreciating that his friend was trying to say something nice and positive. But now, the thought of Sansa was niggling in the back of his mind.

It didn’t bother him that she had experience. In fact, it had been just as well that she had! And, he was glad all his sexual experience had been with her, under her patient teachings. He wouldn’t have wanted it any other way, truly, he wouldn’t!

Still, a stupid, jealous and selfish part of him wanted something, an experience from her that was his alone.

***

"Hey babe," Sansa greeted him as he entered the pub.

He forced a smile for her, even as he glared at the man who was leering at Sansa over the bar. The little fucker might as well have been drooling as he eyed her tits, Jon thought darkly, clenching his hand into an angry ball. Sansa smiled in front of him, patting his hand.

"How was the movie?" she asked, leaning over the bar and giving him her full attention. He could feel the agitation radiating off of the sleazeball beside him and sat up straighter, clasping her hand in his own.

"I'd prefer your company to Theon's any day."

She laughed, giving him a shy smile once her amusement was over. 

"Hey Sansa!"

Jon glanced to the side in curiosity as Sansa bolted upright with wide eyes. "Pod?"

Pursing his lips, Jon continued to stare as the man, the ridiculously charming and handsome man chatted amicably with his girlfriend. In fact, Jon was pretty sure that this guy was flirting with her and he scowled at the bar, an angry huff escaping him before he could stop it. 

"Well, I'm away for my break," Sansa said suddenly, looking back at Jon again with a soft smile. "You don't have to wait babe, I've still got another hour and a half to go."

 _Like hell I'm leaving when this prick is eye-fucking you like that_!

"Nice to catch up with you again Sansa," the man, Pod commented with a dazzling smile. Jon felt a growl in his chest, biting his lip to prevent from saying something that would embarrass Sansa.

"Yeah, you too," Sansa responded with a cheerful wave.

She gave Jon another smile before heading through to the staff area. Jon waited a moment before sliding off his stool and pushing through the door just as the staff toilet door ahead of him opened and revealed a surprised Sansa, her wide eyes blinking repeatedly at him, a brow raising slowly in question.

He strode forward, grasping her waist and pulling her into a rough kiss that made her hands clutch at his shoulders for purchase. He moaned as her lips parted, his tongue eagerly plundering the sweet treasure of her mouth, his hands sliding down to cup her ass possessively and pull her forward and against his hardening cock.

"God, couldn't wait to get home huh?" she teased as he shoved her back against the wall, his hand now pressing against the wall to keep himself steady and the other gripping her leg, holding it firmly around his waist.

"Nope," he muttered, aware it came out harsher than he had meant it to. Sansa's lips curved knowingly.

"Jealous my darling?"

"Yes," he admitted before he sighed, insecurity fast taking over his lust. "I just fear that I'm not enough for you. All my experience has been you and well, I thought maybe you'll have remembered that your exes didn't cum the moment they were inside of you!"

"Oh sweetheart," Sansa cooed, kissing his cheek before biting his ear, smirking as he groaned helplessly. "I told you, I love that you were a virgin. It's hot!"

"But I mean...you have more experience. I don't mean that bad, I'm grateful you did. I guess I just wish there were some things we could do together."

Sansa snorted. "Jon, I wasn't a model in the Kama Sutra for goodness sake! I've only had two boyfriends before you, the longest of which was four months. You've already beaten that!"

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly.

Her sympathetic smile turned predatory and she reached down to grab his hand, tugging him into the staff toilet. She placed her hands on his shoulders again, pressing herself flush against him. Jon swallowed thickly, eyes hooded as they roved over her. 

"I've never done this before," she purred, pulling her t-shirt up to reveal the blue bra beneath.

Spurred on by her declaration, Jon growled and spun her around, bending her over the sink. One hand remained on the small of her back as the other flipped up her tight black skirt and shoved her tights and knickers down to her knees. Of course, the disadvantage of the arrangement was that he wouldn't have time to go down on her, an activity he had come to rather enjoy if he was being completely honest! But, if this was all they could do, that was what he would work with.

"Feel that baby?" she groaned as she pulled his hand around her body and settled it on the the damp curls of her sex. "I've never gotten so wet for anyone but you!"

Jon's hips rutted of their own accord, his fingers pressing against her clit in possessive circles, leaving Sansa's moaning and gripping the sink for support. Licking his lips, he removed the hand from her back and fumbled with his jeans button, cursing as the material wouldn't co-operate for a second before finally, he was able to release it and shove his jeans and boxers down. And then he paused.

"Stop teasing!" Sansa growled, pushing back eagerly. Jon gripped her hip.

"I don't have a condom!" he hissed. He hadn't been planning on fucking Sansa at her work after all.

She stared at him in the mirror, chewing on her bottom lip. "I'm on the pill."

"Sansa..."

"We're not sleeping around are we?" she said sharply.

"Of course not. But..."

"We've been together for five months. I don't plan on fucking anyone but you."

He nodded slowly at her reflection, pressing against her once again. He cursed as he pushed inside of her, the wet, tight heat of her more overwhelming with nothing between them, making him slam his hand against the wall to steady himself. Sansa moaned beneath him, back arching wickedly and rutting her hips down.

"I've never had sex without a condom either," she teased, already undulating her hips in a steady rhythm while Jon's brain struggled to catch up.

"Fuck," he moaned, jerking out of his thoughs about how amazing it was to feel all of her like this, to know he was the first to feel her this way. 

He grabbed her hips possessively, halting her teasing movements. She arched a challenging brow at him in the mirror and Jon growled in response before thrusting hard into her. Sansa bit her lip, groaning as he continued his ruthless movements, the force of his thrusts jerking her whole body towards the wall, Sansa's hands had to reach out to support herself. 

His fingers were digging half-moons into her hips as he gripped them tight, guiding her down on his cock over and over while his eyes watched her in the mirror. Her eyes were clenched shut, her lips parted in a delightful little 'o', her brow creased in concentration. Jon reached down to rub her clit, his touch teasingly soft, making her moan with desperate need. He smirked against her shoulder as her own hand clamped around his wrist, trying to guide his movements.

"No," he growled lowly. 

Sansa whimpered, her head dropping submissively as he continued to rock steadily into her. Jon groaned, biting his lip as his release started to stir in his belly. Finally, he rubbed his fingers in harder, faster circles, making Sansa arch and moan deliciously, her walls clamping around him so hard he was seeing stars as he was hurled into his own climax.

"Jesus," she muttered as she collapsed over the sink. Jon grunted in agreement, his body draped over her back.

She moved up suddenly, making Jon groan at being disturbed, and from having to leave her sweet warmth. She reached over for the toilet roll, wiping herself clean before tugging her underwear and tights back up and shoving her skirt down. Jon handed her her shirt with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he pulled his own boxers and jeans up. "I get jealous sometimes because I don't feel I'm good enough."

Sansa smiled softly, cupping his cheek and pressing a tender kiss to his lips. "I get it. When you're partner is more experienced, it can be overwhelming. But so what if you were behind on sex? There's a million things out there I haven't done before, although sex in a public place can now be ticked off the list."

"And sex without a condom," he grinned, rather smug about that one. Sansa rolled her eyes.

"Yes caveman, congrats on going bareback," she drawled before her expression softened. "And, besides sex, there are so many relationship goals I've not experienced. I hadn't lived with a partner before you. I haven't had a one year anniversary, experienced marriage or kids. And, I'd only ever want all of that with you. So, yeah, we know I have more sexual experience, but together we'll have way more experiences that mean more."

Jon smiled, pulling her hand up to kiss the knuckles. "I'd like that."

Sansa pressed another quick kiss to his lips before shoving him away. "Now, let me get some food in the last two minutes of my break or you're on the sofa tonight."

 


End file.
